Marvel's Earth Crossover
Appearing in Earth Crossover Starring Characters True Alpha (David Cosloff) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters Iron Man (Anthony Stark) She Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Wolverine (Logan Howlett) (mentioned) Captain America (Steve Rogers) (mentioned) Abigail Brand Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) (mentioned) Stephen Strange Cyclops (Scott Summers) Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) Thor (mentioned) Daredevil (Matthew Murdock) Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) Scarlett Witch (Wanda Maximoff) War machine (James Rhodes) (mentioned) Silk (Cindy Moon) Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) Black Panther Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) Primal (Adam Berman) Nova Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) Ghost Rider (Robert Reyes) Carol Danvers (Earth 1) James Braddock Sr. (Earth 1610) James Braddock Jr. (Earth 1610) Simon Williams (Earth 1610) Stephen Strange Sr. (Earth 1610) Stephen Strange Jr. (Earth 1610) Black Knight (Earth 1610) Black Mamba (Earth 1610) Villains Speed Demon Norman Osborn (Earth 1610) Mephisto Death (Children of Tomorrow) (Earth 1610) Dormammu (Earth 1610) Mammoth (Earth 1610) Edward Brock Sr. (Earth 1610) Edward Brock Jr. (Earth 1610) Phoenix (Earth 1610) Warlock (Earth 1610) Locations Earth 1 Earth 616 Earth 1610 Colorado Springs New York City New York Events One More Day Civil War II Secret Wars (2015) Incursion Storyline of Earth Crossover Part 1 True Alpha said, "It is true, my visions are my future after all". David decided to talk to his family one last time before he goes to the tornado. He apologized to Julie, Ashley and everyone and they all forgave him. True Alpha said, "Here we go"! True Alpha charged to the tornado. He started to run in circles. As time was slowing down the light of speed was coming back and he finally reached 200% moc 2. Jason said, "He did it, he finally reached moc 2, with that speed he could do impossible things". David continued running, the singularity is starting to opening. As David was running through the tornado. The time portal was opening up. David said, "The Time portal, not today, I ended to save this city. The Tornado is decreasing and decreasing. Ashley said, "He is doing it"! David screamed so loud. As an arduous battle unfolded between the two former friends, the Inhumans, Alpha Flight, the Ultimates and the X-Men flew to the scene to stop them. Unwilling to hold back, Captain Marvel eventually wore off the defenses of Iron Man's armor and destroyed it, causing Tony to succumb to the injuries. Meanwhile, Ulysses had experienced another trance, with his powers causing him to jump through different futures until he was confronted by Eternity. The sentience of the universe stated that Ulysses had now transcended humanity, and was welcome to join him in a new place of existence. Ulysses accepted, and vanished, much to Captain Marvel's dismay. The Portal opens in the sky. Everyone noticed and it blakce dout and everyone kept fighting. At some point, the Maker became aware of the incursions, a phenomena in which parallel universes would collide with each other, with each universe's Earth as the point of impact. Unless one of the Earths was destroyed, both universes would be destroyed. The Maker began destroying other Earths in secret, and during one such incursion encountered the Cabal, a group with a similar aim from Earth-616.] The Maker allied with the Cabal, and began preparing for the final incursion, which would take place between his own Earth-1610 and the Cabal's Earth-616. The Maker informed Nick Fury of the incursions, and introduced him to Thanos of the Cabal, who told him to prepare his forces, as Earth-616 was full of heroes who would try to save their own world from the final incursion. Knowing he was being manipulated by the Maker and the Cabal, Nick Fury nevertheless set out about preparing S.H.I.E.L.D. for the final incursion. Meanwhile, the Cabal were hard at work on a "life-raft" that would allow them to survive the final death of the multiverse after the final incursion. During the Secret Wars II the first one was 30 years ago. The portal that True Alpha created was appearing through that time. One month after the Tornado event and Colorado City became better than ever. David with his True Alpha suit on. David wanted to practice his new speed percentage to see what happens. David was running faster than ever before. Then a portal opened up and he went through it. As David was in the portal. He saw a lot of flashes of events that went through over the years. David escaped from the portal and he was in a location that he never experienced before. David saw another speedster named Speed Demon. They were neck to neck to each other. It was on the news that two speedsters were fighting each other. Daily Bugle was on it immediately about this. True Alpha unexpectedly used his different powers he used his energy blast to stop Speed Demon. Everyone couldn't believe that Speed Demon was stopped by a different superhero. Ent to the True Alpha went on top of the main times square building. David said, "Where Am I"? After the destructive event of Civil War II, The team is torn apart The Avengers has been ripped apart because of the situation with what happened in Civil War II to them it is beyond repair. All of the superheroes had their own ways. Captain Marvel is blamed for Iron Man's coma. Who will put the team back together, Maybe it is True Alpha to do the hard work in this situation. Throughout that time, True Alpha met a lot of superheroes brought the team together.